Show Me A Good Time
by flaws-and-all
Summary: Sex education courtesy of one Bebe Stevens. The blonde girl says to the raven-haired girl "You've never masturbated?"


"Bebe, I have a personal question to ask you."

"Sure babe, what's up?"

"Do you..."

The girls were sat in Bebe's room as they had been for a few hours now. Bebe had been drawing on a sketch pad on her bed while Wendy was at the blonde's desk, transferring pieces of thoughts and sentences from scraps of paper and sticky notes to a large note pad for Bebe.

"Do I..?"

"Uhm."

Wendy was off-again with Stan and had been for a while, except she couldn't remember the last time that they were on-again. More so, she couldn't remember what romance felt like. She loves Stan to the moon and back, just, not so much was she in love with him. Not anymore, at least.

"Wen. You gonna finish that question or should we move on from it?"

And on the topic of romance, she couldn't remember what it felt like to have a wave of butterflies flutter a whirlwind in the pit of her stomach, or any part of her body become hot from another's touch. She couldn't remember how it felt to be on from another human being. And she had no idea how to be on from herself.

"Wendy?"

That was the question that she was supposed to be asking.

"Yes, uh. I was asking, Bebe, if you've ever."

"If I ever."

"Yes..."

Wendy heard the blonde set her things down, now giving her full attention.

"If I ever _what_ , babe? I mean odds are I have, but I'm not a mind reader."

Dark eyes scanned the blonde's body as Wendy's mind fought for the right words; her eyes moved over Bebe's hair thrown onto one shoulder down to her naval that was peeking from the bottom of her red baby tee. Moving down, they scanned the black leggings that Bebe had on. A whistle brought Wendy back.

"Seriously girl, I'm about to tie you down and force it out of you."

 _That_ sent heat up to Wendy's cheeks. It also prompted her to finally ask her question.

"Do you touch yourself… often?"

Wendy found herself staring at her hands, feeling unable to look Bebe in the face, but seeing as Bebe hadn't said anything, she forced herself to. Bebe was looking back at her as if she was just asked what month it was, or what the colors of the new cheer uniform shorts were.

"Yeah, all the time. I don't trust the boys in town anymore and I know I do it better anyway. Why do you ask?"

"Well, how is it?"

At this Bebe had a change in her expression. A few actually. In the end it settled on realization with a jolt, knocking her sketch pad and eraser off of the bed.

"You've never masturbated!?"

"Wow, say it louder." Wendy turned back to the blonde's desk, unfolding a scrap of paper.

"Sorry, sorry. No one's home." She moved to the edge of the bed, where the side of the desk met. "But really, Wen? I thought all female feminists were all about knowing their bodies and how to please themselves."

"Well this one's clueless..."

"Huh. That's so weird. But super cute, wow."

Bebe was the only person to believe Wendy when she told her that Stan and her had never done anything past grinding and make outs. Everyone else on the squad insisted they knew more about 'Stendy' than she did, which was idiotic but nothing could be done. That being said, Wendy was nothing more than a-

"You're a cute little super virgin, I can't. Wait." Bebe reached for Wendy's shoulder, catching her eye. "Have you never had an orgasm?"

"Erm," Hair fell in front of her eyes as they looked up to the ceiling. "Maybe once."

"Oh gosh, sweetie I think you would know. Unless Stan was just doing it all wrong."

This put a smile on Wendy's lips, but nerves from the conversation taking place continued to overcome her.

"Do you wanna know how to do it? I mean it isn't hard, I could show you."

Dark eyes widened and slowly moved to meet soft blue ones, as well as pink lips spread into a wide smile.

"Sh..show me?"

"Yeah! I dunno if anything I do would look pretty or anything, but it feels good."

"Bebe, I-"

"Relax. It'll be a fully clothed non-sexualized demonstration. Promise."

Wendy's lip caught between her teeth as her face felt absolutely bright. She didn't know if this was something that friends do, but Bebe was more than a fleeting friend. What they had was sure to last a lifetime, no matter what. So.

"Okay. Sure, show me. Please."

"Oh my God, this is great. Okay."

Bebe shifted herself on the bed, her legs together in front of her and hands set on her knees.

"Pay attention, class."

A smile fell onto Wendy's lips. She should've known that this would be anything but awkward if Bebe had anything to do with it.

"So first you gotta find your target. It's about to look like I'm giving birth."

Bebe grabbed her knees and pulled her legs apart. Wendy laughed, a snort interrupting herself. Bebe smiled.

"So there's your vag, right."

The blonde placed a hand under her naval, her middle and index fingers hovering together over her crotch.

"And then there's your _vag_."

She spread the fingers apart. Wendy's smile faltered as she felt a wave of embarrassment come over her. Bebe caught this and decided that words would be more than enough from then on. She crossed her legs, focusing on keeping eye contact with Wendy.

"So in your vag it's all sensitive, but there's one spot that's really sensitive. It's the little bump, easy to find. You just play with that, move it around until you find a rhythm and a motion you like, and then eventually it'll start feeling really nice and then you're seeing stars and shit, it's great."

Wendy's skin was pale, save from her face. She stared at Bebe blankly, obviously not knowing what to say. Bebe smirked at her, hiding a laugh. She wasn't sure if she should say something or let Wendy have this moment. She decided on sharing some facts.

"Masturbation is very healthy. Relieves stress, like sex."

"Ah."

"Women do it all the time, they just don't talk about it like guys do."

"Mhm."

"But there are a lot of women that also think it's gross. It helps _me_ fall asleep sometimes."

"Oh. That's nice."

"It is."

Bebe then had an idea.

"You're probably not going to do it right though."

Wendy looked up at the blonde, who kept her eyes on the wall next to the both of them.

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"You'll probably fuck it up, no doubt. I mean you're a super virgin, you don't know anything about it. How it's supposed to feel. Any touch would probably be great for you."

Wendy bit at her nail, taking in the reality of Bebe's words. It's true, she'd never done anything that had involved actually being naked down there. Still, she was sure that she'd felt that ecstasy once, with clothes on. She was pretty sure she knew the place Bebe was talking about.

Still.

"How do I-"

"Well, here's how it's supposed to go. Whenever you decide to try this out."

Bebe flattened herself onto her bed, except for her legs which kept the same position as before; knees up, legs spread. She slid a hand down to her crotch and rubbed, which with the stimulation that she was used to, did nothing to her. Wendy didn't know that, though.

"Augh."

"Oh my God, Bebe. Stop."

"Ooh, Wendy.~"

She arched her back. Wendy stared in shock.

"Wen, uhhn yes. Ohmigod."

She looked past her open legs to see the dark haired teen wide eyed. The front door closed downstairs. Wendy swiveled her chair to face the desk again. Bebe burst into laughter. A minute later, her mother knocked twice before opening her bedroom door.

"Hello, girls!"

"Hello, Misses Stevens."

Wendy didn't move from facing the desk.

"How was school?"

"It was good, Ma." Bebe said through laughter.

"Alright, well let me know if you need two need anything. You know to make yourself at home, Wendy!"

"Thank you, Misses Stevens."

She smiled at Bebe who was still fighting laughter and then shut the door. Bebe heightened her voice before speaking

"Uhm, Misses Stevens, could you get your pervert daughter to stop harassing me? She's making me sexually frustrated."

and then burst into laughter again. Wendy joined her, rolling her eyes.

"You suck, Bebe."

"Awh, only sometimes. With my schooling, it's only a matter of time until you will too sweetie."


End file.
